GHOST Sightings
by treizer
Summary: 3 Years after the End of Gundam Seed Destiny. ZAFT, EA, ORB and the Clyne Faction have signed a treaty to stop producing weapons and to make 4 Gundams for a member of each faction to enforce the treaty. Strauzz Tasaelendril is chosen from the EA to pilot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

GHOST Sightings

Prologue:

In the near end of the war with the evil Noni Louisseir, controlling the battle with Black Destiny, a form of destroy that had incorporated the designs of Destiny, Strike Freedom and Destroy into one. Noni making it clear that he would destroy all coordinators to make Earth the way it should be. The things that stood in his wake were the armies of the Clyne Faction, and ZAFT and some EAF soldiers fearing that this would be a bad thing to stop, but Noni was backed by the rest of the Earth Alliance and the Blue Cosmos.

The Eternal, the Archangel, and the Minerva were determined to stop the threat of Noni, and end the war. They had already launched Shinn in Destiny Gundam, and with Kira dead by the other Earth Alliance Gundams trap and Athrun injured, the ships defenses were little only having Lunameria in impulse, the Murasames, and the Doms. Shinn had vowed to take down Noni, despite the connection to Stellar. And Shinn when after him as the battle erupted out behind him.

**Noni**: With the world without you infuriating Coordinators, everything will be better. But if people cannot stop with their foolish lives and understand the way I think Life should go, it will be easier to rid the world of all of them.

Shinn neared him in Destiny, making a mighty slice toward him with his antiship sword, as Noni parried the blow with his own sword, he spoke yet again

**Noni**: Shinn why do you continue to get in my way, you know that there is nothing you can do to stop me, so just give, like you did on Rey in our last battle.

A scene flashed into Shinn's mind as he recalled that last battle. Shinn had been fighting with the Blue Cosmos Mobile Armor, Rey had been fighting Noni. Rey fighting in the Earth Atmosphere, had his weapons primarily disabled, and he seemed to be losing.

Shinn feeling that Rey could handle a few more minutes of battling, continued his assault on the MA, slicing of one of its claws with Destiny's beam boomerang. As the battle moved on Rey dodged another of Noni's blasts and parried Noni's assault with his beam Javelin. Rey seemed to be tired out by the battle and soon was slowing down to the intense battle.

Noni sensing Weakness plunged downward to finish him off using his beam saber to slice of Legend's arm and prepare to kill. Shinn seeing that Rey was in trouble went SEED mode and slashed through the Mobile Armor blocking his way.

**Shinn:** Rey…..No!

**Noni:** Ha! Ha, Ha!

Shinn rushed down to get Rey out of danger as Noni beam saber neared the cockpit. Then to Shinn and his ship time seemingly stopped as the beam saber cut into Legend's cockpit. Black Destiny flew away from the Explosion with Noni laughing as Rey's communications went blank in the Minerva.

Shinn remembered perfectly well that he was incapable of saving Rey. He knew that his anger was flowing through him, but words said by Lunamera entered his mind

"_Anger will not solve the problems of Earth, the only way to find peace is to look inside your heart for the spirit to repel the evils of things."_

These words filled him with hope as his eyes molded, as the red seed exploded in his mind, his thoughts were once again thinking of as time without the horrors of war. Noni feeling perturbed by the unusually absent of sound from Shin, broke the silence by charging forward with his antiship sword poised to cut down Destiny.

Shinn feeling no threat in his mind of the sword of anything that could happen to him, his thoughts, only of his friends of allies killed or injured by War, Kira who had died by the result of the trap set by the blue Cosmos, Athrun his friend and almost enemy that had been shot down by Rey and injured. If he lost this battle all of his friends would die Athrun, Vino and Youlan, and Lunameria who had he had liked from the first day of the academy, they would be killed and none one would save them.

Using his Antiship sword he parried the blow leaping away to escape Black Destiny's chest Cannon. Noni feeling mad at his almost victory, flew up ahead of Destiny let loose his full barrage of missiles at Destiny. Destiny dodged the attack easily using his shield and beam shield to block the attack and flew up to Black Destiny, charging up his palm cannon at the same time. Noni dashed toward Shinn to destroy Destiny's arm with its anti-ship sword, but his attack was dodged as Destiny grabbed his hand sending the beam down into the sword, flinging it away smashing into a Windum fighting a Ginn and with the other hand, Destiny used his beam sword into Black Destiny's Arm slicing it off.

Noni, sensing the attack went into action and using his Cannon on his back sent a blast forward blowing off Destiny's foot. Shinn nearly dodging the blow swept in once more dropping all this weapons and powered up with Palm cannon flew into Noni who sent his cannon right below Shinn's cockpit blowing off the other leg, but it was too late as the Palm Cannon went off into Noni's Cockpit blowing Black Destiny apart.

Shinn knew that this might be the end he ejected himself from Destiny and watched as the explosion grew toward him, then when the effects almost hit him he was off flying again in the hand of another Gundam, with white and blue colors with a flight pack, seeing the cockpit open he saw Luna in the piloting seat, he flew up to her knowing that Peace had been reclaimed as the EAF saw Noni go down and the ZAFT teams were once again leaving for plant. Shinn smiling at the face of Luna, knew that war was over for them and no longer did, he felt the anger that had once filled him bringing him into battle, the lives of his friends would always be remembered but war was no longer for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

CE: 76

After the tie up of the ZAFT and EAF war, the clyne Faction and the Minerva had stopped the war, with many casualties of both sides of EAF and ZAFT. Athrun had recovered from his injuries and had retired from battle to help Cagalli Rule Orb. Shinn had gone to live with Lunameria in plant.

The treaty of EA, Orb and ZAFT had been drawn out already and was that to hold of war, 4 Gundams would be made by ZAFT to be given to the Clyne Faction, ORB, EAF and ZAFT. Also the treaty had stated that know force shall produce machines of war and not make an attack on anything.

The suits stated in the treaty would be given to 4 people deemed worthy by the nations to patrol and keep the tides of peace. The 4 pilots were already decided by the factions, of ZAFT the unit would be given to Shane Tanner, a commander established among the war, well known and a great pilot. For EAF the pilot would be Strauzz Taselendril a lieutenant of EA and one of the best pilots the academy had ever seen. Of the Clyne Faction a unit would be given to Rena Todaka, who had shown here talent in the last battle of the war, destroying many units in her Murasame unit, following Kira's _No Kill Policy. _For Orb the pilot would be Alexander Halestorm, a well known pilot that shown loyalty to ORB throughout the war.

In the process of making the gundams many people were deployed on the project and these Units built were called the Ghost MSes due to the Mirage Collide that they had to be unnoticed by people but able to stop war if it broke out. ZAFT feeling that this opportunity was too good to pass up and ZAFT secretly violating the treaty made 2 more GHOST Gundams, to keep safe and to be used if the war broke out again storing this data on one ship database, ZAFT gave the other suits to the designated pilots and the treaty was in Effect.

The treaty went okay for the first few months as the nations stayed true to their agreements and went along with life. Still one group had not been addressed by the treaty the evil blue Cosmos who had burning hatred for the coordinator who had made the death of Noni and started the treaty. They sought out a time to strike and they found their chance as a cruiser descended from plant to go to Earth for a talk with the EAF, the blue Cosmos hijacked the ship, killing every coordinator on board. Then looking on the database in the bridge they found the information regarding the Gundams that ZAFT had locked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Strauzz

The air brushed past the car speeding down the road heading for the hangar. The sky had already darkened being replaced by the night. It had been a busy day for Strauzz as he rode up to the hangar to watch over the Earth tonight, and Strauzz wished that he has home in bed as the wind blew past his long whitish blonde hair.

Strauzz was nearing his 18th birthday, and still remembered the rush of events that had taken placed three years before in the ZAFT, EA war. He had lost friends and family to the enemy in the mist of battle. But, still he felt the lingering joy of success, from it. The war was over with the GHOST treaty and the nations had been cooperating smoothly. Strauzz knew though that this peace could not last, the Blue Cosmos, and Logos had thought to been destroyed, but the hate for the others, coordinators or Naturals would bring the battle back.

Strauzz got out of his car to stride into the hangar, he hit the code into the door and the door opened allowing him through. He was saluted to by the soldiers on watch tonight and he climbed up his suit and prepared to launch. His suit had been code named Nightmare by the ZAFT mechanics that had built it because the weapons it carried and the colors that associated with it. Nightmare carried a beam rifle in its hand, on its back it had Wings of Light, a feature from Destiny gundam made during the last war, it was also armed with beam sabers attached on the waist; beam claws on each finger; and CIWS mounted in head. The color of Nightmare was a deep black, with red eyes, red Beam claws and Wings of Light.

Tonight, Strauzz would be looking over the military city of Heliopolis to see if Orb was following the Treaty. He had his weapons at his fingertips to use but wasn't supposed to do anything until it was discussed at his base. This would just be a check to see if weapons were being manufactured, and not a battle.

Patrolling the Earth was a pretty boring job, for someone who had just been in a war blowing up mobile suits. Strauzz knowing that peace was a good thing, hoped it stayed like this, but having a new unit with tons of power, that would have to lay dormant if or until another war broke out. He enjoyed the first few times piloting the coast and hoping for some action, but after awhile it had begun to become boring looking over everything that seemed so peaceful.

It had been an honor receiving the suit from his people and knowing that he had been trusted to pilot it, and soon he would continue to plant to see if they were following the treaty. Finally a new place to explore Strauzz thought as he had never been to Plant, because of being an EAF soldier. But, with the treaty it was necessary to go to find out if ZAFT was upholding the treaty and not building weapons of war in the plants.

The last war had come of a horror to most people has they had lost their loved ones and friends to the tide of the war and people were glad to be out of it. Strauzz was glad the war was over and also happy to still be able to save people, if the war ever broke out again. But talents of the war were not easily forgotten and Strauzz fingers hovered over the buttons to fire his guns, when ever surprised.

His check of the coast had been just as boring as the rest of them having to fly back and forth as nothing happened. Strauzz then decided that he had spent enough time looking over the uneventful coast and was going to turn in for the night. He moved his GHOST unit back to its secret hangar, shutting it down, locking the doors. Strauzz then after his busy day went back home to bed.

Strauzz woke up, in the late morning and went downstairs to make himself some toast. He flicked on the T.V. when he took the toast out of the toaster and sat down in front of the blaring television. It seemed that a ship from Plant that had seemed to have been destroyed by a crash several years ago was brought up with evidence pointing toward the ship being attacked. This sparked Strauzz's mind indicating that he was supposed to be at the hangar now, for his trip to Plant to see if the treaty was flowing smoothly there too.

Strauzz quickly gulped down his breakfast and ran upstairs to change into some suitable clothes for his meeting with the ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal. Fortunately he had already packed a night before and just needed to grab his car keys and luggage before running out to his car and turning the ignition. Strauzz stepped on it as he drove to his hangar, hoping that everybody was as late as him.

Strauzz got out of his car to be greeted by a commander.

"So you must be young Taselendril?" Spoke the commander in his gruff voice.

"Yes, I trust that my Unit is already been loaded and I hope that I have arrived not too late." Strauzz spoke back.

"Your unit is being loaded as we speak, and I know how challenging it must be for you to leave Earth for awhile, so I can see why you were late. You must be only about 18, right?" The commander said in honest tones.

Strauzz was glad that his absence had not been too much trouble. "Close, I'm nearing my 18th birthday now."

"Well, be sure to represent us nicely up in Plant, because your check is not just for the treaty it relays the officers of EAF and we do not want any scandals at this point."

Strauzz spoke up "I'll try my best to represent Earth to the fullest and perform my mission to return once again in times of Peace."

"Be sure that you do," Was the only response from the commander, who clearly thought that someone older and more experienced should go on this mission.

Strauzz then boarded the aircraft, taking one last look at Earth, because he wouldn't see it for a while on Plant.


End file.
